Whispering Regrets
by MiumiGirl
Summary: Sequel : A month has passed and Red has yet to find Yellow, who is with Lance, while Silver tries to mend his broken relationship with Crystal. However, it gets worse when a problem arises in Blackthorn. What will happen if these problems remain unsolved?
1. Chapter 1: Retrace

**Author's Notes:** Hello! First off, majority rules + the reviews I got so... here's the sequel! Now, I shall put the rest of the notes at the bottom so that all of you great readers and reviewers can enjoy yourself to this story! :)

_**Special thanks to my faithful (meaning loooong time) reviewers from WP: MrMissMrs Random, greenteamoose, Invisible-chan (thank you for your criticisms as well), Shizuka Suzuhara, Tamie123, Khrystie  
**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own PKMNSpe ;P**

* * *

Chapter 1:  
Retrace

"C'mon! Faster reflexes!" Lance commanded with his arms crossed and his face stern. His amber eyes were fixed on his blonde pupil. Yellow, his student, was training with her two commonly trained Pokèmon, Chuchu and Dragon, her Dragonair that Lance gave her. The two blessed trainers of Viridian had trained their hardest in hiding on one of the Whirl Islands.

Only a week has passed since Yellow's accomplishment of finishing her pre-training that Lance had planned out for her. It was a pretty brutal pre-training considering she didn't like surviving out there by herself and using her Pokèmon to battle so that they would be able to be alright. No matter the hardship, she kept pushing herself because of one person: Red.

Red, it was always him that she had the reason to fight. She did not know the reason but it was probably because she had always admired him especially when she met him at the age of nine. That same boy, now that same older, modest, and somewhat mature teenager became her first crush she has ever had. From those years she has known him, he would always risk himself to protect her… and now, it was her turn to step up.

Lance, her new teacher, trainer, master… all those things link to the one thing she desires: to become stronger and better, especially to be of great assistance to Red when he goes into serious battles. After the day of her accomplishing the pre-training the dragon master prepared for her, it became non-stop battling and scolding from him. Through all of it though, he had a reason to be pushing her this hard, even if it's been only a week.

After the last blow, Yellow fell to the ground completely exhausted from training her two main Pokèmon, Chuchu and Dragon. She tried to get up but in the end, she couldn't. Even a fourteen-year old would feel complete exhaust, "L-Lance…" The blonde teenager struggled in getting up, "I-I think I'm finished for today…" With that said, Yellow collapsed to the ground with her straw-hat slipping off, revealing her long pony tail lying across the damp floor.

Even if her leg healed, it still put a strain to her physical body. After all, she was still a growing girl. Lance sighed and walked up to the blonde girl and yanked her by the ponytail, "I didn't offer to train you if you were going to exhaust so easily!" He gritted his teeth while Yellow started to struggle in pain to his hold on her ponytail. After a while, he dropped her on the ground, "I'm giving you an hour to rest and I expect you to get back on training." With that, Lance walked off to another part of the secret chamber.

In the secret chamber, there were four rooms that connected to each other deep below the Fourth Whirl Islands. Lance occupied the fourth chamber because it led him to his old hiding chamber place up above while he gave Yellow the third chamber so she would be under his watchful eye. The other two chambers were used for training because of its capacity and that it could withstand the attacks by the Pokèmon.

Yellow rubbed her head and grabbed her straw-hat while Chuchu and Dragon quickly came towards their trainer, "Jeez… Lance can be so hard to train under…" She complained nearly about to cry because of how much he pushed her and exhausted her. The Healer has never been pushed this hard to where beyond her limits, she felt like she could give in. Not even the time where she released the Pokèmon from their collars could compare to this.

"_It's just Lance…_" Dragon rolled her eyes, "_You'll get used to him… He is just not friendly with humans, especially __**you**__, considering you foiled the plans for us Pokèmon to receive the perfect Utopia."_ She sarcastically added as well.

"_Oh why don't you put a sock in it?"_ Chuchu's fur flared up, _"He pushed you and I hard so don't complain to Yellow! I can also recall that you were brainwashed by him too!"_ She fumed, trying her hardest to defend her trainer.

Yellow went between the two Pokèmon, "_Quit it you two. Now's not the time to argue. We need to rest up otherwise we'll be even more exhausted for whatever Lance has planned for us._" The two Pokèmon glared at each other then came to agree with her, "Now…" She placed her hands on Chuchu and Dragon to heal them.

Out of the darker corners, Lance watched her from afar as she healed her Pokèmon and in less than five minutes, Yellow was knocked out after calling in her Pokèmon.

* * *

A month of frantic searching and no sign of the Healer to be seen from, heard from or even any trace of her. It was like after her disappearance, she was wiped off the face of the planet! This deeply concerned everyone that was close to her, especially her Uncle Wilton and the Pallet dex holder, Red, known also as the Battler.

Many would've thought that after a while she would show up to tell everyone she was alright. Nothing came from her at all. Everyone was worried that she had disappeared and something bad happened… like death. It was a possibility considering the fact that they couldn't track down Yellow's Pokedex. It also showed frequent signs of the device being nonexistent.

Even gym leaders such as Erika, Brock, Misty, and Blaine joined in on their search. It made Misty feel that there was no competition over Red because Yellow was missing but at the same time, the Cerulean gymleader felt worried and hopeful that they would find her again. Erika and Brock felt the same along with Blaine, who actually battled alongside her against Lance.

The weirdest thing was that after Lance disappeared from the danger that loomed over the Viridian Forest, Yellow's disappearance occurred at that same instance. However, according to Silver, he couldn't find Lance's hideout so to speak. Everyone did question him on how he knew Lance and what extremes he did for the dragon master.

On a nice sunny day like now, any person with common sense would be enjoying this. However, the young Battler is out, stressed, in search for his young friend. He couldn't believe that after a month and one week there would still be no traces of the girl anywhere! Recently after hearing from Silver about Lance, Red has been searching Olivine's seas and especially the Whirl Islands.

It's suspicious enough hearing that Lance created a secret chamber within the fourth Whirl Islands for hiding. Finishing his rounds, he let out a heavy sigh before leaving the skies of Johto, '_Someone… anyone… anything… I need to find her… where could Yellow be?'_ Red flew away on his Aerodactyl.

* * *

**BOOM CRASH**

"Good job Dragonite." Lance called back his powerful dragon Pokèmon back to its Pokèball. An hour has passed according to the outside world. He released a sigh however; he couldn't help but notice a familiar trainer flying on an Aerodactyl, '_How interesting… he's searching for Yellow…_' With that thought in mind, he quickly walked down through the lower parts of the chambers, '_I wonder if she's_-' Before he finished the thought, he tripped, "What the-?" His amber eyes went wide with shock and anger.

On the floor, the one that tripped him, Yellow was still asleep until Lance had tripped over her. She sleepily opened her eyes to find his legs on her petite body. She could feel her face flush with embarrassment, "L-Lance!" Yellow nervously spoke, "I-I'm sorry, I mean… if I would've woken up earlier…" She started to panic in fear of another harsh punishment to be imposed on her.

Lance, on the other hand, growled before he got up from her and dusted himself off. He glared towards his young pupil. With one swift movement, he administered a loud slap that even Zubats came flying out of their dark and dank den. After the harsh slap, Yellow shakily brought her hands up to her cheek and refused herself to even let out one tear, one sign of weakness or sadness, "Start training in the first chamber. I will check up on you." With that, he walked away into the fourth chamber.

Once she was sure he left, Yellow let the tears flow down her face, '_Even though I'm under Lance's training…_' She sniffled and tried her hardest not to let anymore come down, '_He doesn't have to treat me this way…_' A flashback of when she harshly beat him back at Cerise Island appeared in her mind, '_Maybe… maybe it's because I ruined his plans he's treating me like this… I'm not sure but…_' Yellow shook her head fiercely before she got up and released her entire team out, "We've got a lot of training to do guys."

Before she went, Yellow grabbed her straw hat and adjusted it on her head and ran to the first chamber. As she did, Lance emerged from the darkness of the third chamber. He didn't leave quite yet as Yellow thought she did. He watched her with his cold amber eyes before he heard his Pokèmon calling out to him through their Pokeballs, _"That was harsh what you did to her…" _Altaria muttered.

Lance released a sigh, _"It was harsh what she did to me from those years back…"_ He retorted, recalling that powerful Megavolt that she unleashed unto him and the humiliation of being defeated for once in his lifetime. The powerful dragon master, ex-elite four member of Kanto, was beaten by a young kid, no, teenager now, who was especially a girl, defeated him.

_"Don't you think you're being unreasonable? I mean, it was three years ago…"_ His Dragonite added while wearing a stern face.

_"Try to be nicer to her!"_ Altaria started to fume towards his master.

With that suggestion, Lance raised an eyebrow, "Nice?" He sneered before he shut his Pokèmon off from his mind and quietly stalked after Yellow into the first chamber. Even after his Pokèmon's suggestions, he couldn't help but feel… bothered by what they said. He usually took what his Pokèmon said to heart being that they are the only living creatures that he can trust fully.

* * *

"Hey Crys! I got the results back from the testing area!" Crystal, the assistant to Professor Oak, sat in a very bored manner before Emerald called out her name, "Here, is this what you wanted?" The short dex holder asked his sister-figure.

Crystal simply took it and forced a small grin, "Yes. Thanks for the help Rald." She nodded, "I'd like to view these files to myself now if you don't mind." The Catcher added and with that, Emerald left. However, as he left, he couldn't help but feel that something was bothering her. Once he left, Crystal closed her eyes, feeling tears falling down her face, '_Why… am I crying?_' She thought to herself.

After the events in the Viridian Forest, she has never felt like herself in a long time. Before the events, she used to be so bummed out because Gold would not come on time for their dates, as she loved to call them before. They were really training but she saw them as such and Gold did too but she would not really admit it out loud. Now, Crystal could not explain why she rejected him when he finally confessed he liked her… a lot.

A picture of Silver's face flashed in her mined, '_Why… what reason do you have that…_' Crystal felt her mind and throat choke on her own words, '_You can't… love me…_' She wiped her tears away, _'…back…?_' Tears started to threaten to come out but she fought them off well before hearing a knock on the door, "Huh?" She quickly wiped her tears away, "Who is it?" Her voice sounded shaky but hopefully they'll get over it.

"It's me." The door opened and Crystal could swear that she felt her stomach drop at the voice and the person that stood at the doorway. After that time back at the PokèCenter a month ago, she wasn't all that thrilled to see him. In fact, she had used that time to avoid being in the same room as him if they were the only two people. Silver on the other hand became annoyed quickly, "I'm here to look at those results you got from Emerald." He sneered before walking towards the desk.

Crystal quickly slid the reports to her side, "I was taking a look at them first." She retorted.

Silver couldn't take this any longer. For a month, when they even had a chance to stay in a place where it was just the two of them, Crystal would give him the cold shoulder, "They're not even open." He responded.

"It was because _you_ came here when I just received them."

The Trader could not take it anymore then slammed his fists on the table which made Crystal jump, "Tell me what your damn reason is for treating me like crap! Why the hell are you acting this way?" He exclaimed as his silver eyes pierced straight into her eyes.

From his words, Crystal felt almost hurt just listening to him. His eyes immediately softened when he noticed it. Crystal glared at him, "Get out." She spoke, "Get out otherwise I'll make sure that you're not welcomed here even if you're one of the PokeDex holders." She threatened in an icy voice.

Silver hid his shocked emotions from her cold attitude and the threat, "…" He did not say anything and left. What he did not notice however was the tear that fell from her eyes.

* * *

"Chuchu! Now use Volt Tackle against those rocks!" Chuchu did as what her trainer ordered and accomplished the attack with great accuracy. It took them many hours to perfect their attacks on their accuracy but something was missing, "Good job all of you!" Yellow's Pokèmon came scampering towards her, "I think you guys deserve a nice healing session!" She giggled and just as she was going to place her hands on them…

"Not so fast!" Yellow turned her head to the voice that called her attention.

Lance approached his pupil, never letting his eyes wander aimlessly just to keep it focused on her amber eyes, "It's been a week since I have started training you." He started out, keeping his gaze on her, "Answer me honestly." Yellow stared at him with suspicion as her master adverted her gaze to the rocks on the seafloor cavern, "Erm…" He shut his eyes before walking away, "Never mind, just keep with your training but don't heal your Pokemon until training ends for today."

"What? Aren't your own Pokemon your priority to watch over and to care for?" Yellow questioned him as she got up, trying to call him back.

The dragon master came to a halt, "Of course. I don't want to see you fall asleep again after you use your powers on your Pokemon." He started off before turning his head over his shoulders, enough to see his pupil, "I've noticed that after some training, once you use your healing powers or any of your Viridian powers, you get knocked out." Yellow blushed in embarrassment after his statement, "Refrain from using your powers for a bit, build on your Pokemons' stamina, and…" Lance paused for a moment, "Don't heal your Pokemon until I come back."

With that said, Lance walked away, leaving Yellow to ponder upon what he ordered her to do, "Alright team…" Her amber eyes studied her exhausted Pokemon, from Chuchu to the water Pokemon that Misty gave her, Omask, "We have to work on our stamina if we want to get stronger!" Yellow spoke with determination before she and her team went back to training.

* * *

"Red… I think we should stop for today…" Misty's ocean-colored eyes were focused down on the sand of Olivine's beach while her arms were entwined in the back.

The Battler released a weary sigh as he turned to the Cerulean gym leader, "You can stop if you want." He almost sounded harsh towards Misty, "I have to keep looking for her. I can't stop knowing that somewhere in my gut… I'm somehow linked to her disappearance." Red's eyes were filled with regret, even though he did not know what caused Yellow's disappearance.

The last time he did see her, Yellow looked very… uneasy, especially when he came inside and checked up on her. What was wrong with her? Was she sick or ill? Did he do something wrong or anything that could have triggered her disappearance? All of these questions swirled in the trainer's head for the past month since she mysteriously vanished.

Misty flinched at is coldness before she shifted her gaze to him, "Red… all I'm suggesting is that you get some rest. I hate seeing you and everyone who's with me on this, like this! Please…" She turned to him and placed her hands on his hands, "For the sake of everyone, especially me, please, get some rest. None of us like seeing you beat on yourself." The Cerulean gym leader pleaded him.

Red looked down on the beach shores then took removed his hands from her grasp, "Fine…" He answered, though he wasn't pleased with his own answer, "But, I'm resting here tonight. Who knows, some evidence of her might linger around here and I might not even know it." He grinned, "Don't worry about me, you can go back to watching your gym." The Battler looked at her sincerely.

"Alright…" The red-head wore of look of doubt, "Though, you'd better sleep!" With that, she took out her bike and rode off to Goldenrod City to take the next train back to Saffron.

Once she left, Red released a tired yawn before sitting himself on the soft sands of Olivine's beach. He watched as the sun was setting very peacefully, especially with the colors of yellow and red mixing together to create a radiating but soft tone of orange. The several shades of yellow bothered Red as it only reminded him of the girl he was searching for… desperately.

'_Where could you have gone Yellow…?_' Red closed his eyes as he felt the cool ocean breeze hit his face. He could only wish for a sign, anything at all, for the girl's existence. Many have given up and believed that she was dead already but… he did not want to believe it, not in the slightest bit.

* * *

For a few several hours, there was nothing but harsh training to improve Yellow's Pokemon's stamina. There were times where her Pokemon, especially Dragon, would disobey her because they were too tired to continue, but Yellow would push them, especially because she had the fear of Lance coming in and proceed to do his usual beatings on her if she did not follow his orders. The Healer was on the brink of breaking but she knew that if that happened, Lance would only taunt her of being weak and especially, would not think of herself worthy to fight by Red's side.

"Only a couple more laps and then we're done!" Yellow coached as she ran besides her Pokemon. Right now, they had been running seven laps around the first chamber and she told them that if they ran at least ten, they would be done for the day, "We can do this team!" The blonde exclaimed though weakly as her petite body could give in at any moment.

"Enough!" Yellow and her entire Pokemon team finally collapsed on the ground at that sound. The blonde teen was surprised that Lance had stopped them when they were at already nine laps, almost finishing the ten, "Yellow, heal your Pokemon." The Viridian trainer commanded though his voice was not as stern as it had been before.

Yellow looked at him like he was crazy, "Lance… I thought you said that I couldn't heal them because-"

"I didn't tell you to give me excuses. Just heal your Pokemon." Lance retorted with a roll of his eyes.

Once she started the healing process, Yellow could almost feel her energy being sucked out of her at an extremely faster pace than before, '_C'mon, I have to heal them…_' She thought as she got through her third Pokemon. Her entire body started to shake out of control after she barely healed her fifth Pokemon, '_Ungh… I can't faint… not yet!_' With determination, she was at her last Pokemon.

After the last, Yellow smiled and then felt the room swirl but before the darkness could engulf her vision, "Yellow, don't you dare fall asleep!" Her eyes snapped back though she still felt her body swaying back and forth, between the lines of sleeping and staying awake. Yellow kept her sleepy eyes on Lance's burning amber eyes, the only thing that was keeping her awake.

"L-Lance…?" She asked in a tired tone that made her Pokemon worry for her, though not so much for Dragon.

Lance grabbed her shoulders and kept his eyes on hers, "Don't fall asleep. This is the next part of your training. You must endure the temptation of falling asleep after the use of your powers." He spoke sternly, "Now, just keep your eyes on mine for at least ten minutes then your training for today is over."

The last part was going to be challenging. Yellow knew that if she exhausted herself and used her powers on seven Pokemon, she couldn't stay awake for more than thirty seconds flat! All she could do was hope she can sustain her energy and stay awake long enough to satisfy Lance.

All her eyes could do was stare into Lance's amber eyes. As she stared into his brightly colored eyes, she felt herself back at home in the Viridian Forest – the freshness of everything in the forest that she called home. Yellow couldn't help but feel heat rising up to her cheeks at upon realizing the closeness of her master's face. She didn't know what to feel at the moment but her body was shaking out of control through the humongous strain the young Viridian trainer put on herself.

"I-I don't know if I can… stay…" Her eyes were drooping to a dangerous level though Lance shook her out of it.

"I told you…" Lance slowly spoke, making sure her eyes were re-opening again, "Stay awake. You need this for endurance training on yourself." He brought his face closer because he noticed the way she felt so awake and jumpy when his face was close to hers, "Only a few more minutes then you can sleep." He told her.

Yellow couldn't handle it anymore and her body was on the verge of disconnecting from her mind, "O-Ok… Lance…" She sleepily spoke but now, even the closeness of his face, could not keep the young trainer awake any longer, "I can't…" Yellow started to collapse within his arms.

Lance grunted before he uttered a few words that were bound to keep her awake, "I love you." With those three words, Yellow jolted back awake with her face shaded in the darkest red possible. After her humorous reaction, Lance smirked, "Time's up. You're done for the day." With that, he walked away and towards his chamber.

The young Viridian trainer was left on the ground, pondering on his words, '_W-What did he mean by that?_' She started to freak out before Dragon came by next to her, '_Oh, alright… in an attempt… to…_' With those last thoughts, Yellow fell towards the ground only to be caught by Golusk and to be carried by the rock Pokemon to her chamber.

As Yellow's Pokemon brought her to her chamber, Lance, with his arms crossed, stared after her with a small smirk from the darkness of the second chamber.

* * *

It was nearly midnight once Crystal finished reviewing all of the files that Emerald brought to her hours ago. The files contained results from the "poison" that Bridgette used on Crystal and the other fellow dex holders. It turned out that there were nanochips floating around in the blood stream. They got in when the dex holders received the open wounds and injuries from all of those controlled Pokemon.

After organizing the results into a neat pile, Crystal leaned back in her chair as her eyes shifted from the files to the ceiling. Myriads of thoughts started to float in her mind which was mostly of recent past events that had just happened. The Catcher could not help but ponder on those words that broke her last month ago. It still hurt her just thinking about it. Every so often she would wonder about the meaning behind the words he chose to use for a response.

"Hey Crystal…" Crystal turned around to find Green standing at the door way, "Have you heard of anything from Red yet?" He asked with his tone full of concern.

"I'm sorry Green." She responded with weary eyes, "He's probably resting somewhere so that he can resume his search for Yellow." This was also another surprising event that happened. After the day Silver rejected her, everyone in the PokeCenter went frantic over the fact that Yellow was missing and everything that belonged to her mysteriously vanished.

Green released a sigh, "I'm not so sure if he should continue his search." This surprised Crystal, "I mean… right now, we've searched all the three regions: Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. We should have found a clue or anything that could tell us she's alright or even alive." He grumbled in frustration.

The Catcher frowned on his answer, though she knew that he was right, "Green…" She started, "We can't give up yet. It… somehow, it feels like she's still alive… wherever she may be." Crystal said, "For now, we have to keep searching." Green shook his head at this, "You know that even though Red may not realize it yet… Yellow is someone who is truly special to him." At this sentence, _his_ face popped up in her mind though she shook it out of her mind.

The Raiser caught on to her words then released a small sigh, "I know that you may sympathize with Red on this but…" Crystal felt a slight flush of embarrassment turn her cheeks pink, "You have to realize that this is real life. Not everyone can get that happy ending everyone wants." He stated sternly, even if it may have sounded slightly cold.

"Like with you and Blue?"

Silence filled the room after the question was asked. Green adverted his emerald eyes away from her crystal-blue ones, "…" The Raiser felt speechless for once in his life. He could almost feel hurt rising in his chest at the mention of her name. Even though Green and Blue seemed fine on the outside, on the inside, it was a whole different story to be told later on.

Crystal knew that it hit him somewhere though she wasn't sure of the specifics of what happened between them. Once their eyes meet with each other again, they didn't speak another word. Green released a sigh then turned and left the room, leaving the Catcher with her thoughts.

"_Not everyone can get that happy ending everyone wants…"_

His words kept ringing in her mind. It still hurt Crystal even if one month had passed. She gazed up at the ceiling, pondering on all the broken relationships that still need mending.

Then, it came to her attention that there was always someone who always knew how to cheer her up… how to fix a broken heart… how to restore her former self. At once, Crystal reached out for the communicator…

_Gold_

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Hopefully it's off to a great start and it will be just as good or better than Whispering Pain :3 _

_Now, all of you will be looking at the relationships that will soon grow throughout the story. Hopefully, I'm not rushing things between the characters, especially between Lance and Yellow. Their relationship will be complicated along with Yellow's affection towards Red. For Silver and Crystal, well, they just have a dramatic thing going on along with Gold who's going to be in it for the ride._

_Well, I don't know if I can say anymore about this. _

_Laterz :3 33333_

**_MiumiGirl Out!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Storm

**Author's Notes:** I had this great spark after listening to this song to update this fic! :D Hopefully, this is a good chapter for all you readers out there! :) This is longer than the first which I was pretty surprised about :O

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own nothing but the plot and any OC's I might throw in there

* * *

Chapter 2:  
Storm

_But if I still believe you love me…_

A beautiful meadow filled the backdrop with peaceful bug Pokemon fluttering and adoring the scenic background. The wind whistled in the young girl's ears while the shimmering crystal river, which resembled the girl's eyes, was full of vibrant Magikarps. After feeling at ease with the peaceful aura, the girl released her pigtails and allowed her luscious blue hair to flow with the breeze.

Smelling the crisp afternoon air, the girl felt at peace for once in her life. Not once did she have to think about all the problems that would not leave her alone. Not once, did she have to feel the hurt and swirling emotions that attacked her heart. Not once… did she have to think about _him_.

_As long as I can keep the truth away from my heart…_

Just when she thought that she was rid of all these problems, especially of the last, they all seemed to have come together. She never should have thought of this knowing that she could never run away from it all. Her crystal-colored eyes spotted a red-haired boy about the same age as her.

This boy tore her heart to pieces just at the sight of him. His scarlet red hair that reached his shoulders usually hid most of the emotions that he tried to hide from her. The navy fleece jacket he usually wore reminded her of how he used it to keep her warm, keep her from danger… give her his warmth. His pale skin was a result of the past, a result of after solving the crisis in Johto, a result that happened after his answer to the girl.

_'Cuz I still don't have the answers as to why we couldn't work it out…_

Most of all, his silver eyes broke her heart the most. His eyes had seen what children should not see, seen what evil people should not do to innocent children. Those same eyes that was hard to read by the myriads of people who did not even know him, myriads of people who were his enemy as well. Silver eyes that were given the gift to read that very girl's emotions like an open book, that would even tell her, without the boy saying another word, that he cared for her.

_I want to think it was something I did so I can turn it back around…_

The boy turned around and met his gaze with the girl. This boy meant so much to her in a way that she couldn't explain why she ever felt for him. Her crystal eyes couldn't bear it any longer. The power that the boy held over her was too much for her to bear. In any instant, he could bring her to tears, bring back that smile she was missing for over a month, bring back the old persona that she refused to be when he broke her heart.

_I'll still be loving you…_

After a moment of silence, the boy repeated those same words he told her,_ "I… I can't love you back…" _The girl started to cry as she fell to her knees while her tears hazed her vision of everything that surrounded her. With her vision blurred, the girl could only see a silhouette of the boy, still in the same spot. It was only then that he started to leave and she cried out his name for him not leave her all alone.

_"Silver!"_

_I can't break it to my heart…_

* * *

Waking up so early in the morning to a hideous nightmare, Yellow wiped away the sweat that was pouring out of her pores. Her amber eyes took in her surroundings. She could still see that she was currently hiding, training even, in the connected chambers of the Whirl Islands. The dank cave scent was enough for her to get the sense that she wasn't back at home, back at a place of where she felt comfort and sanctuary.

As she got out of her bed, the pain and ache still surged throughout her body. The Viridian girl felt extremely weak that her body was exhausted only after one week of actual training. Yellow knew that she probably looked like crap especially knowing that she has not taken a good shower in over than a month. She felt that surviving out there for one month was so much easier than having Lance train her in something that both trainers specialized in.

Speaking of the Viridian dragon master, she could not shake out those three words he uttered to her from yesterday night. The Healer should have accepted that it meant nothing more than to only shock her into being awake but, it bothered her nonetheless. She couldn't put a finger on it but something about his words felt so… stern and convicting that she wasn't so sure of the meaning of his words.

_'Ah… focus Yellow!'_ The girl turned a slight pink at her thoughts, _'It didn't mean anything! He just said those words to get me to stay awake…' _She groaned slightly, '_You're over thinking everything…_' The Viridian girl released a sigh as she quit from her thoughts.

Just as she started to stretch out her body, even with her body aching like hell, she noticed her elbow dripping of blood and at a fast rate. Her eyes widened before she screamed like bloody murder. Even with one week of harsh training, the blonde teenager didn't have any problems with horrible injuries that caused her to bleed.

Screaming at the top of her lungs Lance woke up in a startle and ran to his pupil's chamber to find her only bleeding at a fast rate from her right elbow. He muttered something to himself before he approached Yellow, "Stop screaming!" He exclaimed which got her to stop immediately. Yellow felt her heart racing at a fast pace because she was scared that he might slap her for screaming over something that should feel so… weak.

"I-I'm sorry L-Lance…" Her amber eyes tore away from his intimidating gaze but then she felt him grab her arm, "Oh! Lance, it's alright, I'll deal with it by myself!" She tried to rip away from Lance's grip but it was too strong for her.

Lance seemed to have ignored her pleas and her struggle as he brought her over to her small bed to make them sit, "Quit whining…" He muttered in annoyance. His amber eyes stared at the wound then he released a sigh, "I was going to teach you this in another week…" He shook his head before he went back to his chamber and back to hers with wet tissues.

"Teach me what?" Yellow blinked and watched as he wiped the blood away on her elbow.

Her master kept muttering to himself before his amber eyes met with her amber eyes, "Don't move and don't freak out." Lance instructed which started to freak Yellow out, "I mean it. This is something that I learned from an experience in the Viridian Forest. If you do freak out of any sort, it will lose me from my focus and I'll end up with a wound on my elbow too." His voice was extremely serious as he kept staring at her then moved his gaze to her elbow.

With that said, Yellow stayed completely still though curious when Lance brought her wounded elbow up to his face. It was dangerously approaching his lips which caused her heart to beat faster and faster. Her amber eyes widened when she felt his lips softly on her wound. This caused her face to turn beet red when she felt his lips heal her wound and cleaning up all the infection that dared to come into her open wound.

Almost after thirty seconds later, Lance removed his lips from her elbow and stared at Yellow's blushing face. With his gaze on her, she couldn't help but blush harder, "L-Lance… what'd you d-do?" The blonde teenager didn't understand what he did and why he did what he did to her.

Lance could not help but smirk at her blushing face. He did not understand why it amused him to make Yellow stutter like that, even during that first week. When he started training her, she was already nervous even if he was only a few feet away from her. He could not explain why it amused him. Maybe it was because he was starting to… develop a friendship bond with the girl? Impossible. He would not accept that fact at all… or could he?

"It's called the 'Viridian Kiss.'" Lance simply answered her while his eyes were filled with more amusement when her face couldn't resurface to its regular skin color because of all the red that filled it up.

* * *

"Um… Red?" Red stirred in his sleep though he did not really respond before the gym leader of Olivine City shook him up, "Red, are you alright? You know you could've slept at the inn in Olivine." Jasmine watched him stretch out his body with worried eyes.

The young teenager released a sigh after his stretches before rubbing his eyes, "I'm fine Jasmine." He replied tiredly, "I decided to camp out here because-"

"You were trying to stay on the track to finding your friend?" Jasmine asked worriedly. Red looked at her with a stupefied face, "Don't worry, most of the gym leaders already know of what happened. In fact, most of us have tried to help in your search as well." She tried to reassure him, "Though, there's no luck for us except that…" Her eyes drifted to the seas between Olivine and Cianwood.

Red followed her eyes then he fixed his gaze back at her, "What is it that you are looking at?" He asked the young gym leader.

Jasmine pointed at a shining red object deep in the sand, "Did you drop your Pokédex?" She asked as she approached the small device.

The Battler made a feel for his own device and found it in his pockets, "Nope. Why?" He asked before realizing what Pokédex she was holding in her hands. He quickly ran to the Olivine gym leader and took it from her in a frantic motion, "Is this…" His eyes widened when he figured out that it was the first Pokédex he received from Professor Oak… and the Pokédex he gave to Yellow.

"Red…" Jasmine placed a hand on his shoulder and caused him to flinch at her touch, "Oh sorry… um, do you know whose Pokédex it is?" She asked.

"This… This is Yellow's Pokédex…" He answered firmly as he gripped the dex, hoping that he wouldn't lose this vital clue. His red eyes caught a small strand of blonde hair that was caught in the Pokédex, '_At least… at least, I know she's still out there somewhere…_' With that thought in mind, he couldn't help but stare at the ocean between Olivine and Cianwood.

* * *

'_Oh no!_' Yellow frantically ran around her chamber plus the others except for Lance's chamber, '_Where could I have put my Pokédex?_' It took her a while before she tripped over a couple of rocks and fell flat on her face.

"What are you doing now?" The Healer started to freak out when she heard the dragon master's voice calling from his chamber. Of all the time to ask that question, it had to be now. She did not want Lance to find out that she had lost her precious Pokédex!

The Healer forced herself to calm down, "N-Nothing Lance!" Great, that did not sound very convincing. She had to stop stuttering around that darn dragon master. It did not do any good to give him pleasure in taunting her whenever he had a chance to.

Almost immediately after her suspicious answer, the Viridian trainer appeared before the younger trainer. He lifted his eyebrows to her body position. He knew something was up, especially since she was on the ground with her face probably buried in the dirt.

"Then why doesn't it sound convincing?" Lance questioned as he grabbed the back of her clothes and lifted her to his feet, "I asked you a question and you were supposed to give me a legitimate answer." He demanded as his amber eyes pierced into her soft amber ones.

Yellow adverted his eyes and focused on a pebble on the ground, "I-I can't seem to find one of my belongings." She pathetically answered as she brought her two index fingers to poke each other, "I'm not sure if you might-"

The young Healer could not finish her sentence when she suddenly felt a warm hand on the side of her cheek. She immediately felt her heart race at the dragon master's touch. Unlike other times where he would give her a small beating, this one felt… warm and… something else she would not dare think of. Yellow felt him turn her face up to his while he used his thumb to wipe some dirt off her face.

"Look at me when you answer." Lance firmly spoke, "It's very rude for a hero like you to advert your eyes away from someone while they're talking to you." His hand then swiftly went from her cheek to under her chin. He grasped it and lifted her face and made sure his eyes stayed on hers, "Now, I don't know what you might've lost but tell me what it is." He softly demanded her.

His velvet-like voice made Yellow slightly blush at his demand. Just a week ago he treated her like trash. Now, he suddenly treated her nice thought she would not complain. It was just… his nice method that started was… making her feel weak… she did not like it one bit.

Yellow drew in a deep breath before answering, "It's my Pokédex." She saw that his eyes swirled with anger and she quickly turned her head the other way so that she would not get hurt as much when she did not expect it.

As much as Lance wanted to slap her, he restrained himself and drew in a deep breath, "Well, that leaves a problem now doesn't it?" He sarcastically answered her. Yellow turned her head to face him, "I was planning for us to train one more week here but…" He released a frustrated sigh, "Gather all your belongings." He ordered her as he started to leave her chamber.

The Healer was very surprised that he did not even inflict any pain on her, especially with the item she lost! She wondered where they would be heading to now that her Pokédex was out there somewhere. No place came to mind but her thoughts were only focused on the possibility of where her precious Pokédex could end up…

_Red_

* * *

"Ah! Give me a triple-chocolate blast, double scoop!" Gold widely grinned at the server, "And she would like the same as well!" His golden eyes turned to the blue-haired girl next to him.

Crystal's eyes widened at the order, "But Gold!" She spoke in disbelief, "I don't want that flavor! It's too sweet and-" She could not finish her sentence when Gold quickly shoved the ice cream in her mouth.

Gold laughed at her expression as he licked his own cone, "So, how does it taste?" He mischievously asked.

Instead of her usual scolding, she just shoved his ice cream in his mouth while she took hers out of her mouth, "I don't know, you tell me." She suppressed a smile and walked past him.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The ice cream server asked with a sly grin on his face.

The Hatcher only smiled after her and waved back when she turned her head and wondered why he was not following, "I wish…" He answered him and walked away from the ice cream stand.

The Catcher gave him a confused look, "What were you two talking about?" She asked.

His gold eyes gave her a soft gaze before answering his fellow dex holder, "Just guy stuff." He grinned as they walked down the boardwalk of Olivine City.

It was a while since Crystal took a chance to relax herself from all the tension especially back in the lab just thinking about… well, she did not want to stress herself about the subject. After she called Gold, they both agreed that they would hang out at Olivine's boardwalk. Of course, it was a carefree day for both the trainers, especially for the Catcher.

"Thanks Jasmine." Gold turned to see where that awfully familiar voice came from. His eyes widened slightly at the person who was talking to Olivine's gym leader.

Crystal noticed Gold's distracted gaze, "What are you looking at?" She asked him as she took another lick from her ice cream cone. Her crystal-colored eyes slightly widened as well before se frowned and quickly grabbed the Hatcher's wrist, "C'mon, we forgot to look at the lighthouse." She hastily spoke.

As the duo hurried away, Jasmine took note of the two walker faster than the other people, "Um, aren't those your friends over there?" She asked as she pointed them out.

The red head turned and watched only the blue-haired girl walk farther and farther away from him. He simply released a small sigh, "I…" Silver started to hesitate, "I suppose so…" He answered before he parted ways with the Olivine gym leader.

As he went the other way, Jasmine frowned to herself, '_I wonder what will happen if these problems remain unsolved between the dex holders…_' She lowered her gaze to the concrete beneath her, '_If they don't…_' She shook her head at all the negative possibilities and walked herself back to her gym.

…

Silver stared quietly at the sandy beaches of Olivine, '_I need to tell her fast otherwise…_' He bit his bottom lip and brought his gaze at the soft-spoken ocean waves, "Is that…?" He quickly called out his main water Pokémon, "Let's go Feraligatr!" He ordered the crocodile Pokémon.

"Silver?" Red turned his head to see the Johto trainer that was fast approaching him, "What are you doing here?" He asked him as he told his Gyarados to come to a slow halt.

"I could ask you the same thing." The red-head replied as he stared straight into the Battler's bright red eyes.

Red gave out a tired sigh and weary grin, "I thought it was obvious." He answered in a lighthearted tone, "If you were wondering, I found her Pokédex in the shores of Olivine's beaches. Maybe…" He turned his gaze towards the Whirl Islands, "I think you were right that… Lance might also be connected to her disappearance." He frowned as he spoke the dragon master's name.

At the mention of his name, Silver felt that in his gut that Red was right, "Let's go check the Whirl Islands one more time." He suggested and with that, the two dex holders quickly approached the chamber that Silver figured Lance would reside in.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Lance questioned as he noticed that Yellow was waiting for further instructions, "Alright, since you were so careless, it's only a matter of time before someone figures out where you're at." He told her.

Yellow frowned when she heard him derail her, "So, where are we going to go?" She asked him as this has been bothering her thoughts the moment he gave the orders.

The dragon master eyed her before giving an answer, "It's better if you don't ask for now." He responded before calling out four Dragonairs and his Dragonite. Lance placed both of his hands on the four Dragonairs and as soon as he was done speaking to them, the dragon Pokémon quickly made their way out of the Whirl Islands.

After he sent them out, the Healer started to understand why he did that. She did not like that there were innocent swimmers in the ocean though. However, it was Lance and she just needed to deal with that awful personality of him.

"Make sure you stay under my cloak until I say you can reveal yourself." Lance ordered as he got on Dragonite's back. The young Viridian trainer complied and silently sat herself behind him and hid herself under his cloak. Once the older trainer felt her arms wrap about his waist, they took off after the Dragonairs finished what they were instructed to do.

…

As Red and Silver approached the Whirl Islands at a fast rate, they started to notice the change of the weather. They found it rather… odd and weird that the weather would change, especially since that the two were approaching he Whirl Islands. The waters were becoming so hazardous that the swimmers had to swim back to the safety of the shores.

Instantly, Silver knew what was happening, "Lance is here!" The Viridian trainer declared as he kept his grip on his Feraligatr.

"Are you sure?" Red yelled so that his voice could get to Silver through the strange weather conditions.

"I'm sure! Lance is using his Dragonairs to do this!" Silver explained, "He taught that to me a while back!" He exclaimed as they now put one of their arms on their forehead so that they could fight the rain.

'_He might…_' Red's eyes widened at the thought, "If he's here, we have to find him! For all we know, he might have Yellow!" He declared before they both searched the skies and seas for him.

All of a sudden, a blast was directed at the two dex holders. The giant waves knocked the two trainers off of their Pokémon and engulfed them. They fought against the crashing waves however, they had little time to resurface to catch some breath. More blasts were directed to them and this only made Silver's assumption correct.

Once Red got a hold of Gyara, he searched in the direction of the blasts to see two Dragonairs attacking both him and Silver, 'Those are Lance's Pokémon!' He growled, 'Which means…!' His red eyes immediately went to the Whirl Islands and at a perfect timing, a fast Pokémon quickly came out of the fourth Chamber and entered the skies that was above the horrible weather.

The Battler did not want to get rid of this opportunity. However, he could not forget about the Johto dex holder. Silver quickly resurfaced, "Worry about me later! I'll get out!" He managed to say before he was engulfed in the waves again.

"Silver!" Red called out in worry before looking back at the skies.

"GO!" Silver ordered now as he searched for his water Pokémon.

Heeding his orders, Red swiftly called out his Aerodactyl, "Gyara! Help Silver out!" He ordered, "Let's go to the skies Aero!" With that, the fossil Pokémon sped to the skies while avoiding hazardous blasts from the Dragonairs.

…

"What's happening?" Crystal inquired as she noticed a group of people standing on the sandy beaches with worried expressions.

One of the swimmers turned to the two dex holders, "There is a boy out there drowning while the storm's getting worse!" She exclaimed in dire panic, "I'd help but there's no way my Pokémon and I can survive out there!" She then turned around and watched as the Gyarados was trying to make its way to the red-haired trainer.

"Silver!" Gold exclaimed in panic but he was too slow to call out his Pokémon.

Ahead of the Hatcher, Crystal was already in the air with her Xatu carrying her. Her crystal-colored eyes immediately caught sight of the Trader. She could not believe that she was going to save him but… she could not leave him out there to die, no matter how much she disliked him at the moment.

As she approached him, a blast was directed towards her, "What the-?" The Catcher turned to see two Dragonairs glaring at her as they prepared to attack, "Ah, Tupeon, we have to get to Silver!" She declared. Her Xatu nodded and did her best to evade the blasts, "We're almost there!" The Catcher almost took a hold of him but one of the Dragonairs shot a blast and knocked her out of Tupeon's grip.

"_Crystal!_"

* * *

Above the horrid weather created by the Dragonairs, Red immediately caught sight of the dragon master, "Lance!" The Battler cried out as he sped to catch up to him and his dragon Pokémon, "Lance, you'd better slow down!" He threatened as his Aerodactyl prepared a Hyper Beam.

'_Red!_' Yellow's eyes widened once she recognized the voice. She could feel her heart racing and pumping faster at the sound of his voice. She bit her bottom lip while she tightened her grip on Lance's waist.

Lance could feel himself smirk before he halted Dragonite to a stop. Dragonite turned itself around to face the enraged Battler, "Lance, where is Yellow?" Red declared, "I know that you are linked to the disappearance of her so tell me where she is!" He ordered him as his facial expression told the Viridian trainer that he was not playing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Red." Lance stifled a fake chuckle to make his lie all the more believable, "Why don't you go back? You're wasting your time talking to me." He sneered.

"Then why did you attack me and Silver?" Red retorted, "If you aren't hiding something then you should have no reason to attack us!" He exclaimed.

The dragon master smirked deeper, "I do have a reason." Red stared at him in confusion, "You are getting in my way!" He declared as he stood up in a battle stance, "Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" He ordered to which the dragon Pokémon obeyed and attacked with all of its might.

"Lance!" Yellow exclaimed as she hugged onto his leg.

However, it was too late as the blast came into contact with a very shocked Red. Yellow came out from hiding and watched the beam hit the Battler. Her amber eyes widened in horror as Red did not do anything to deflect the attack. She stood there frozen in her spot while Lance glared at the younger Viridian trainer.

Red, on the other hand, was so shocked that he could not think straight. Once he saw Yellow, he was filled with joy. However, when he saw her hug onto his leg, he went into complete shock. How could she, Yellow, the Healer, more importantly, the one who _defeated_ Lance all those years ago, be with that repulsive, human-hater, Viridian trainer?

"Red!" Yellow exclaimed as she watched him plummet from the skies. While her tears fell, she did not notice her straw-hat fall of her head until it was too late, "Ah!" The Healer tried her best to grab it but it was in vain.

The Healer looked up to see Lance with a frustrated look on his face, "Didn't I tell you not to come out of hiding until I told you so?" He gritted his teeth while his amber eyes swirled with pure anger.

Yellow frowned in response, "You stood up so how was I supposed to hide myself any longer?" She growled, "And why did you do that? Why did you blast Red out of the skies like that? Are you trying to kill him?" She clenched her fists before she fell on her knees and started to sob uncontrollably.

How could Lance do that to her? Then again, he was always cruel to her though he did treat the girl a little less harsh than last weak. However, that did not give the dragon master the right to blast her friend! Especially when he was someone she considered… as something more than just friends.

Lance crossed his arms, "Are you finished crying?" He sneered as he sat himself down, "If you're not, then I'll just drop you in the ocean with him." Yellow weakly glared at him, "Though he'll just see you as another hindrance if you'd like that." He coldly chuckled at the girl.

The blonde teenager despised this side of him. She hated how he could be so cruel to her and not regret it. She hated how he talked about other humans in much disgust. She hated most of all, the way he treated her as a trainer, a student, and more importantly, as a person. The Healer did not know how long she could keep up with him… not even one bit.

With those thoughts, she sat herself down and told herself to suck it up. She wrapped her arms once more around his waist, '_Red…_' Yellow buried her face in Lance's back, much to his dismay, '_I hope you forgive me…_' She wanted to erase that look on Red's face once he saw her with the dragon master Lance.

On the other hand, Lance kept his focus on the skies and ignored Yellow's movements, '_Once I'm done using her, I'll just dispose of her…_' He thought angrily, '_I don't see why she and I could be…_' With that thought, he forced himself to forget about the "intimate healing" he had to do. The dragon master did not want to think of that disgusting word that humans use to say their warm feelings to one another.

_Friends…_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_I hope many of you will notice Lance's little frustrations lol :P It may seem that I am going fast but actually, me writing a week filled with nothing but Lance beating on poor Yellow? Nah, I don't think I can handle that. He has to be nice one way or another sometime during their training._

_Aw, poor Red :( and Silver + Crystal. Please R&R!_

_Laterz :3 33333_

**_MiumiGirl Out!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Calming

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I'm really slow (really really slow) on writing the other chapters for my other stories but for some odd reason, I'm having a big roll on this fic. I've wrote like five new chapters lol but anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own nothing but the plot and any OC's I might throw in there

* * *

Chapter 3:  
Calming

"Ah!" A pair of dark-red eyes stared at the urgent news report, "Professor, isn't that where our seniors, Gold and Crystal are?" He asked with a very worried tone.

"Argh! Why aren't they doing anything?" Next to the boy stood a girl with dark-blue eyes that were filled with anger, "It's just a few harsh waves!" She snarled at the television, "Professor, could we go and save them?" She asked quite impatiently.

"We need to Professor!" Emerald came out from the room where Crystal worked, "I'm ready to go out there!" He spoke in determination while already in his so-called "tall" outfit.

Professor Oak looked at the Hoenn trio and pinched the bridge between his eyes, "Alright but I want you three to take Green and Blue with you. I know you three have been through worse but it's better to be extra prepared." He grimly nodded and watched as the Hoenn trio made their way out of the door to find their other seniors.

* * *

After the blast delivered from the dragon master, Lance, the weather all too soon suddenly got better. The people did not question it but rather entered the oceans once more as they could not see what happened to the two teenagers: Silver and Crystal.

Gold remained angered to the swimmers and people before he called out his Mantine, "C'mon, we have to go and find them!" He ordered.

However, he did not when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Gold, do you mind if I come along and help?" Jasmine, Olivine's gym leader, asked with concern and worry in her eyes.

"Sure though you'll have to squeeze in." Gold chuckled with sincerity that at the moment, he did not bother to try and flirt with the teenager, '_We have to find them…_' He thought with a determined look on his face before his Mantine took the two in the skies.

* * *

The journey to their next destination between the two Viridian trainers was filled with pure silence. For once, Lance did not feel the need to taunt his young pupil while Yellow did not feel the need to complain about his training methods. Despite this, it still felt a bit awkward with the silence that filled the time the two were spending with each other.

Yellow did not wish to speak to him simply because of his harsh actions earlier. She found it horrid that Lance would do that to Red! If Red had done the same to Lance, which of course he would not, the young Healer would not mind one bit. That dragon master needed something to hit him in the face! …Oh wait, she already did that, years back when he was insane about eliminating his own species.

Lance on the other hand did not speak only because she did not speak. Usually he would not have minded the silent treatment that Yellow was giving him. In fact, he found her soft voice annoying at times. However, after a week, he had grown accustomed to her innocent voice. Did he… did he actually miss… nah, he was just over-thinking everything… right? Of course, he had to show he did not care nor felt any awkwardness towards the girl. He still had to show that he was still in control.

After a while of traveling, the Healer felt Dragonite slowly come to a stop. She suddenly felt a feeling of… home and warmth. Yellow slowly lifted her head from the dragon master's back to see where they were. Once she did, her eyes widened at the place that they just stopped at.

Viridian Forest.

* * *

"Red!" Gold cried out as he placed both of his hands on the Battler's stomach, "Don't you make me do mouth-to-mouth!" He threatened though the Hatcher shivered at the thought. He stared hopelessly at Jasmine, "Can you do CPR?" He asked with hope in his voice.

Jasmine turned red at the thought, "Well… I've never tried but…" She nervously looked at the unconscious teenager. She turned extremely red before she leaned forward to give him mouth-to-mouth, '_Where's Misty when you need her?_' She frowned to herself.

"Ah!" Jasmine quickly sat up at another trainer's voice, "Move!" A girl with dark sapphire eyes pushed the Olivine gym leader aside, "Red! Is he breathing?" Sapphire questioned as she leaned her head sideways so that she could use her ear to listen to his heart.

Gold sighed as he helped Jasmine up, "I don't know. If you want Wildchild girl, you can perform…" He quickly noticed that the girl was one-step ahead of his sentence, "GAH! Do you need to be so aggressive?" He yelled in much disgust.

As Sapphire started performing mouth-to-mouth on Red, four other trainers came running behind them, "Sa-Sapphire?" A boy with ruby-colored eyes asked as he twitched at the sight he was beholding.

The older girl behind him wore a sly grin and laughed, "Ohoho~ I think someone's getting jealous here~" She chuckled which made Ruby turn pink at her comment.

"I'm not jealous!" Ruby spat back at his senior dex holder.

The Hatcher smiled when he saw the other dex holders. However he frowned once more as he turned his head to the ocean, '_Where are you… Silver and Crystal?_' Despite his efforts, along with the Olivine gym leader, he could not find any trace of his fellow Johto dex holders.

* * *

_**COUGH COUGH**_

Silver woke up first though he was very weak as he slowly sat up. His silver eyes took in the place that he and Crystal were brought to. He wondered where they were but somehow… this place felt very familiar to him. He coughed out some more of the salty water that he was unfortunately forced to swallow.

Once the red-head placed a head on his knee, more coughing noises ensued though they were from the girl next to him. The blue-haired girl weakly got up and took in deep breaths to relax herself, "Where are we…?" Crystal asked in a weak and soft voice.

The Trader looked up then sighed, "I think… I think we're in the Whirl Islands." He answered, "Though, I've never been this deep in the islands…" He commented, "This place feels…" The red-head frowned as he tried to find the right words to describe the place.

"Sacred?" The Catcher asked as she placed the side of her head on her knees so that she could look at him.

As she looked at him, Silver slowly turned his gaze away from the girl. He did not really feel comfortable with her staring at him with those pretty… wait, did he really just think that? No, he'd have to think… beautiful eyes. Even though he found it corny of himself to think that of her, he did not regret thinking about those words.

Silver drew in a deep breath and released it, "Ya… that's it." He softly answered her, '_I wonder what brought us here…_' He thought as he stared at the large and magnificent waterfall before them that was surrounded by giant stalagmites. Something about the waterfall gave off that mysterious, sinister and… sacred feeling towards the two Johto dex holders.

"Lugia…" Silver turned his head to Crystal, who had her eyes staring at the waterfall, "It's possible. I mean, Lugia resides in the Whirl Islands and this place…" She released a small sigh, "I wonder how we're going to get out of here…" She then placed the side of her head once more on her knees, this time facing away from the red-head.

These mixed feelings that the Catcher had for the Trader still confused her. One minute she feels a great longing then the next, she wants to keep her distance away from him. She hated it. Why do teenagers, of all people, have to deal with these stupid hormones in the first place? It was not fair. Not one bit.

The Trader released a small sigh, '_If you're there Lugia…_' He thought as he kept his eyes on the magnificent, crashing waterfall, '_I hope you can give the words I need to say to her…_' He frowned then rested his forehead on his knees.

Little did both of the dex holders knew, a pair of glowing, mysterious ocean eyes stared at the two from inside the waterfall.

* * *

"Lance…" Yellow started as she felt the feeling of home once again, "Why did you bring us here?" She asked him though she was not going to complain about it. The Healer missed this place too much. Since she was gone for a month plus a week, she felt that she was about ready to cry just standing in the Viridian Forest.

The dragon master did not answer much to her surprise. Instead, she followed him in silence. After a while of walking, Lance halted their footsteps in front of the tallest and oldest tree of the forest.

This magnificent tree was considered to be a place where mothers who were born in Viridian would give birth to their children and hope that their child would be blessed with those powers.

Of course, Yellow was the same though she never knew who her mother was. In fact, she was simply taken in by her loving Uncle Wilton. The girl never figured out her powers until… until Red rescued her and told her about companionship with Pokemon. After that, her entire life fell into place from that moment on. From discovering her powers to finding who she really liked, she could not say she did not regret choosing this life.

For Lance, he was still a mystery to the young Healer. She did not know if he had any parents. She figured that he hated his parents because… well, he hates humans for the most part. Of that, she still did not know the reason why he decided to hate his own species. However, even if they had been together twenty-four seven for a week, she had a right to know more about the mysterious dragon master.

As Yellow approached Lance, she noticed that he was kneeling in front of the massive tree. She wondered what he was doing. It soon became obvious as he started to dig in front of it. Her eyes widened and curiosity got the better of her as she came too close and peered over his shoulder to see why he was digging.

Lance released a small sigh before he pulled out a medium-sized chest much to Yellow's surprise, "Yellow…" He started as he got up and held the chest in his hands, "Here, open it and take what's in it." He simply ordered her.

The Healer wondered and carefully opened the green chest. Her eyes suddenly filled with curiosity once she saw what was in it, "Lance…? Whose cloak is this intended for and this flute?" She asked as she took out the bright green cloak and a mysterious looking flute from the chest. In the middle of the cloak was a bright amber-colored gem that remarkably resembled Lance and Yellow's eyes. The flute... she could not seem to describe the feeling she was getting from the flute.

As the Healer examined the cloak and flute in awe, Lance released a small sigh and placed the chest down before answering her, "These items were meant for the one who best represents the Viridian Forest." Yellow then stared at Lance, "I can't say that I'm right for it because of all the things I've done. You…" He noticed that she was starting to get it, "You are lucky to keep the Viridian Cloak and that... flute." He spoke his answer in that last sentence.

"This cloak… and this flute… belongs to…?" Yellow felt the warm acceptance of the Viridian Forest. She stared back at Lance, who was keeping his gaze off of her. She felt that he was… disappointed that he was the one who was not allowed to keep these Viridian items, "Lance…?" She asked as she took another step closer to him while her voice was in concern.

Lance released a small sigh before he placed a hand on the giant tree. He murmured something that made the Viridian Forest all so suddenly warm and compassionate. Yellow felt it and wondered what he spoke to the tree. He turned around and faced the Healer.

"Let's go." Lance simply ordered her and without any questions, Yellow followed behind. The two Viridian trainers took off on Dragonite without another word.

* * *

The weather was indeed a strange mistress.

After some more searching, the clouds came together and started pouring hard rain onto the whole region of Johto and some parts of Kanto. The dex holders that were still at the beach plus Olivine's gym leader ran to the nearest shelter which was the café near the Pokemon Center.

As they entered the café, the sailors that were there were quick to welcome them especially because Jasmine was among the group. They helped seat the eight teenagers down to a big table. One of the waitresses came and waited on them though it was pretty obvious that she was hitting on the oldest male, Green, much to Gold's disappointment.

"I think she should've hit on me instead of you." Gold crossed his arms and watched as the young waitress went to the back to get their drinks.

Green merely rolled his eyes though they unknowingly landed on the blue-eyed brunette sitting next to him. Blue was surprisingly silent along with Red who sat next to her. He did not like the sad aura he felt from his fellow Kanto dex holders. It made him feel uncomfortable especially because those two were the ones who usually brought conversations to life.

Red frowned as he stared at the table, "Why…?" He softly whispered to himself to which everyone else turned to look at him. He did not pay any attention to them but still continued with his own thoughts, "I was so close… then I'm back to square one…" He clenched his fists in frustration as the picture of Yellow with Lance came up in his mind.

"Wait Red…" The Battler turned his attention to the Raiser, "Did you…?" Red frowned and moved his eyes to the ground, giving the green-eyed trainer his answer.

"Hey guys!" Everyone in the café turned their attention to the sailor that had just entered, "Did anyone here lose a hat?" In his beefy hand was a straw hat that looked awfully familiar to…

"Where'd you find that hat?" Blue immediately stood up as she quickly approached the sailor.

The sailor shrugged, "I was sailing and this hat came by my boat. I came here to rest for a while and I just thought that someone might be missing this hat." He answered the teenager.

The Evolver frowned at his answer, "Yes, this hat belongs to a friend of ours that went missing a while ago." She explained and took the hat from his hands, "Thank you for finding it." She smiled and walked back to her seat but was stopped.

"A friend of yours went missing?" Blue turned around and before she could answer, Red stood up from his seat.

"Actually…" Red walked up to him, "We've been trying to track her down for a month and a week but…" He drew in a deep breath and released it, "After much searching, I managed to find her and lose her all in one day…" He frowned then stared at the hat in Blue's hands.

Everyone else except for Green gave Red an incredulous look, "Wait… you mean…" Gold stared at him in much shock, "Where was she?" He asked impatiently.

Red bit his bottom lip and released a deep breath before answering his junior, "…Lance." With that name, everyone, save for the Hoenn trio, in the café including Green stared at him with surprised looks on their faces.

* * *

After a long silence ensued between the two Johto dex holders, Crystal brought her gaze to the Trader. She saw that he was lying on his back, staring at the rocky cavern above him. She wanted to ask him a question though she did not want to regret asking him.

Instead of her starting the conversation, the Trader did, "Crystal…" He spoke as he kept his gaze at the cavern above him, "I just want to say that…" He released a sigh, "I'm sorry if I had caused you any pain the past month and week." He softly spoke which caused Crystal to bite her bottom lip and stare the other way.

"Can you…" The Catcher started, "Do you think you can explain to me why you answered to my confession like that?" She asked him in a soft-spoken voice.

Silver released a sigh and closed his eyes, grateful that he might have this one chance to fix whatever remained in their friendship, "Remember back in the Viridian Forest a month ago?" He asked her. Her silence answered him to which he continued, "Your confession… made my heart skip a beat and… I realized something…" Crystal turned her gaze at him, "We can't be together because of the enemies that we may encounter as Pokedex holders." He simply answered her as he sat up and stared into her crystal-colored eyes.

Crystal brought her knees to her chest and let her chin rest on them while her arms encased her legs. She softly smiled towards the enchanting waterfall, "I'm stupid." She simply answered, "I shouldn't have blurted it out like that." She murmured, "I think…" Silver stared at her curiously, "I think I know why Ruby suddenly got "amnesia" after the events at Hoenn…" She sighed.

"Are you alright now?" Silver asked as he noticed her soft expression.

Crystal turned her face to him and brought a soft but serious look to him, "I…" However, the Catcher did not finish her sentence due to an earthquake that started within the caverns of the Whirl Islands. The two dex holders stared at each other with shocked looks on their faces, "What was that?" The blue-haired girl questioned in a panic.

Silver kept his eyes on the now glowing waterfall. He noticed that there was a large bird figure staring at them with ominous blue eyes, "You might want to look at the waterfall…" He managed to mutter in a low voice.

Once she did, her heart dropped when she felt the ominous presence of a powerful and sacred Pokémon. No words were spoken as they carefully watched the glowing waterfall before them. They were afraid that they might have woken the magnificent guardian of the seas from its long rest years ago. The two trainers both braced themselves for whatever may blast through the crashing waters.

However, as a few minutes passed, they eyed the waterfall carefully once more. This time, instead of expecting something from the waterfall, ominous bubbles were made from the deep water the waterfall was crashing into. In less than a second, a giant vortex of water was created, resulting in Silver quickly using his body to shield Crystal from any danger.

The vortex quickly disappeared as a loud cry was heard from the one that created the water vortex. Silver and Crystal turned their eyes to the being that caused the ruckus. Their eyes widened at the Pokémon that dared to show itself to the trainers in front of it.

The guardian of the seas, Lugia.

* * *

The rain was getting worse as it started to pour even harder. This horrible weather condition did not allow the two Viridian trainers to get very far as they barely got out of the deepest parts of the Viridian Forest. So, they reached a house that was close to the forest and entered it.

"Whose house is this?" Yellow asked as she saw Lance open the door and turn the lights on. She looked around and saw that it was a pretty small house with only one room upstairs. She watched as he sat himself down on the old couch.

Lance stared at her with a sarcastic look, "What do you make of me?" He asked though underlying tones of humor.

The Healer turned pink from the embarrassing question, "Sorry…" She avoided his intense amber eyes and stood still by the doorway.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you actually going to come inside?" The dragon master rolled his eyes at her before she tensed up nervously and approached the sofa while she chose to stand besides him, "You'll be sleeping-" Suddenly, Lance felt one of his Ultraballs shake in disapproval at the rest of his sentence. He frowned while Yellow wore a look of confusion.

"Lance?" Yellow softly asked.

The red-head shook his head, "Just take the extra bedroom down the hall." He spoke, "I'll be upstairs. Don't disturb me unless it's something important." He finished as he walked up the stairs and entered his room.

Yellow watched as he left her to herself. She wondered what made him pause like that. As long as she got somewhere comfortable to sleep, she's fine with it. The Healer walked down the hall and entered the room that Lance gave her to sleep in. Once she did, she took off her boots, pants, belt, and her black long sleeve turtleneck.

She neatly folded the Viridian Cloak and placed it somewhere safe along with the Viridian Flute. The blonde threw her other clothes into a pile in a corner. She then brought out her Pikachu from its Pokeball while leaving the others in their Pokeballs.

As she finished getting ready, she could not help but look at the pictures that were in the room. Yellow stared at a picture of a blonde, pregnant young woman who bore those same intense amber eyes as Lance. Next to the woman was a man with red hair who had the same smirk that the dragon master did as well.

"Are they his parents…?" The Healer thought aloud as she kept looking at the pictures those were on the drawers. She stared at another one.

This picture contained one of the couple younger than the other picture. The man looked scarily like Lance as he was now! She knew where the dragon master got his looks. However, the woman scared her even more. She looked… she looked like…

"I should have known that you would look through these pictures." Yellow squeaked at the sudden voice that came from behind her.

"Lance! I-I mean, I'm sorry!" Yellow turned around and faced his well-toned muscles which did not help with her blush. Even after all her training with him, she was never really comfortable with him half-naked like that.

The dragon master released a sigh as he noticed that she was staring at the picture with the younger couple. He sat down on the bed while Yellow turned her eyes away from him. It did not help that she was in the same room with the opposite sex who was half naked.

Lance noticed her blush and slightly smirked, "You like what you see?" This confirmed his suspicions on her blush turned into a deeper color. He stood up and placed a hand on the side of her cheek, making her tense. He quickly caught what he was doing, '_Wait…_' He drew his hand back to which Yellow stared up at him, confused, '_What am I doing…?_' His face formed a distasteful scowl.

Yellow noticed frustration swirling in his deep amber eyes. She did not know what she did but apparently it was getting him angrier… and confused? What did she ever do anyways? He was the one who came waltzing in without a shirt on and placing his warm, soft… wait, what was she even thinking? His hands were rough but that was before they came to this house. Why would she even think about the softness of his hands?

Quickly, the young Healer shook those thoughts out of her head before hearing her teacher clear his throat, "We'll be leaving as soon as the rain lets up." He simply spoke, "I don't want to stay here long enough for people to find us here." He hastily left the room.

As soon as she left, she could not help but shake and quiver while being unable to wipe off the very noticeable blush on her face, '_What did he do to me?_' She thought as she brought her trembling hands up to where his hand stayed. The young Healer had never felt so… nervous and shaken up by something that should seem so small and… insignificant.

Yellow slowly noticed Chuchu giving her a worried look, "Ah, don't worry Chuchu, I'm fine." She weakly smiled as she entered the bed. However, this did not convince the Pikachu but she would go along with whatever her trainer told her. With the lights off, Yellow stared up at the ceiling then at the pictures on the drawers. The last thought before she drifted off to sleep was the picture of the young woman who very much resembled…

…

_"Take him away!"_

_"But father…!" _

_"Why did you marry her?"_

_"Because I love her and my son has as much right to be here!"_

_"Fine… But I expect him to come out on top!"_

Lance slammed the side of the wall with a clenched fist while he gritted his teeth. He hated all these old memories that swirled in his mind. However, he would have to face them because… of the place he had planned for him and Yellow to go and train.

"_Are you really just going to use her and throw her aside?_" The Viridian trainer looked down at his Altaria, "_It's not hard for us to feel that you are-_"

"_Not now…_" He rubbed the side of his temples, "I need some rest…" The red-head murmured before he turned off the lights. As he looked out of the window, he thought he was seeing things especially since the woman in the picture that intrigued Yellow was outside with the man that scarily resembled Lance.

He shook his head and closed the curtains before entering his bed.

"_Grandfather…!_"

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Ho hum... everything is starting to settle into place. Hope you guys catch some foreshadow clues as well! ^^_

_Remember to please R&R!_

_Laterz :3 33333_

**_MiumiGirl Out!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Conflicts

**Author's Notes:** Well, after much lookin over and trying to type up other chapters for my other stories, here's the next installment! Lol, well, I won't spoil anything but I'm sure this might bring up questions about Yellow's feelings and who she might end up with in the end lol.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own nothing but the plot and any OC's I might throw in there

* * *

Chapter 4:  
Conflicts

"Hmph, you think you might have won last time…" A sinister feminine figure smirked in the darkness, "However, when I said that you are going to regret, I meant it…" Her evil cackles filled the dark room before she closed a computer window that had detailed information about… the Viridian Forest and dragon Pokémon.

* * *

"Yellow!" The Healer turned around to see the Battler run towards her with eyes filled with joy. He quickly took the young blonde in his arms and swung her around, "I finally found you!" He declared in so much happiness while he felt his stress escape his system.

However, instead of receiving a joyful response, Yellow pushed Red, much to his shock at her strength. His red eyes searched her intense amber eyes and felt that… they resembled too much like… Lance. Lance and Yellow's eyes were complete opposites despite them having the same eye color. Yellow's amber eyes was filled with care and love while his were… of ice and intensity.

Yellow frowned while she crossed her arms and stared up at him, "Why did you have to go and find me?" She spat which shocked Red. This was not how she acted. In fact, this was the complete opposite!

Red swiftly grabbed both her shoulders, "What are you talking about?" He asked in a pleading voice, "Yellow, what happened to you?" His eyes were searching for any trace of the kind and… caring person she is… or was.

The blonde teenager stepped out of his grasp and kept a cold glare at him, "What are you talking about?" She sneered, "If you mean this, then you have to know that sometimes change can be good for a person." Yellow rolled her eyes at him, "I can't always be that helpless, soft, little brat I was." She scoffed as she waited for his response.

The Battler was in… complete and utter shock to what he just heard and saw. He wore a frown as he advanced a step towards her, "What changed you?" He questioned, "Sometimes change can also be bad like now! I don't remember you being so… harsh and… and…" He tried to find something or someone to compare her mean and cold demeanor.

"Like Lance?" Yellow glared straight at him, "If that's who you're trying to compare me to, then I'd consider that as a compliment." Red started to gape, "Why didn't you just give up searching for me? I was much happier being with him than being friends with you." With that, the blonde turned around and walked off.

Red's eyes widened, "Yellow! You don't belong to him!" He exclaimed as he ran after her.

Yellow frowned as she turned around with small tears in her eyes, "I don't belong to him?" She spat, "Then who do I belong to huh? You don't dictate who I belong to Red!" She declared in a much hurt voice.

"Don't you get it? You belong with us!" Red tried to reason.

"That's not what I meant you idiot!" Yellow spat back, "If you meant the dex holders, then you just weakened your reason!" She dangerously glared.

"What? You have a Pokédex!" Red pointed out.

Yellow scoffed, "It does not count unless the Pokédex was given by a Professor! I was just a temporary one just to save your butt!" She reasoned, "Plus, not only the dex holders but the fact that everyone is starting to belong with someone!" She pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Red wore a completely confused face.

"Exactly." Yellow smirked, "You had a chance but… it's gone." She glared, "Goodbye Red and don't come looking for me anymore." She walked off.

The Battler was determined for her not to leave. Somehow, it left an ache in his chest. Some ache that he could not explain. As he ran after her, he stopped completely when he saw the Healer walk side by side with… with… the dragon master Lance. In that moment, he felt his whole world shatter though he did not know what these emotions were.

"Yellow!" Red called out though she ignored him while he received a cold smirk from Lance, "Don't go!" He cried out.

_"Red!"_

…

"Red!" Red quickly sat up in a bed that was located in a room below the beacon of the Lighthouse. He noticed his fellow dex holders plus Jasmine stare at him with worry and concern, "Red, are you alright?" Green asked as he was the one who woke him up from the horrible nightmare.

The raven-haired teenager wiped off the beads of sweat on his forehead, "I…" He released a sigh, "I'm not so sure anymore." He shook his head with a frown on his face.

"Was it Yellow?" Blue asked to which Red gave her a look, "You were shouting her name plus Lance's." She explained.

"Wait…" Ruby frowned as used his hands to rub his temples, "Do you think you can tell us who this Lance person is?" After Red said the dragon master's name in the café, the sailors only questioned each other while the other sailor who found Yellow's hat offered his help. Of course Red accepted his help and afterwards, Jasmine brought them to the Lighthouse for a place to stay overnight.

"Lance is…" Red closed his eyes, "Lance was a member of the Elite Four of Kanto. He was in fact the leader of them. He and the others years ago wanted to eradicate the humans so that Pokémon everywhere could live in peace. It was Lance who influenced this idea." He explained.

Sapphire stared at him incredulously, "Eradicate the humans?" She exclaimed.

"I know it's crazy." Red chuckled, "He could have succeeded because…" He stared at Blue to finish for him.

Blue looked at the Hoenn trio, "Lance is very similar to Yellow." The three wore curious faces, "This is because they were both granted or blessed with the mysterious powers of the Viridian Forest. As well, since Lance is very powerful and is a direct relative to the Grand Elder of a clan in Blackthorn, only trainers from Viridian have a chance to defeat him." She explained, "I sent Yellow to fight him because not only was she from Viridian but because she also has those same powers." She finished.

The three kept asking her questions though Red paid no attention as he snuck out of the bed and walked to a window. Gold noticed his senior dex holder and snuck out of the group to approach him, "What was your dream about?" He asked with a concerned voice.

"It was…" Red frowned as he vaguely remembered Yellow walking side by side with Lance with those same words stinging in his mind, "I don't know how to explain." He sighed, "The Yellow in my dream… she did some sort of effect in my chest that won't go away." Red tried his best to explain to his junior dex holder.

"What did she do or say to you?" Gold asked as he wore a suspicious look on his face.

Red closed his eyes, "She told me that I had a chance for something but it's gone. Then she walked off with Lance after Green woke me up." He explained.

Gold smirked, "You're so oblivious." Red stared at him with a confused look, "I think something in your subconscious is trying to tell you something." He poked Red's chest, "I… I think I'll leave you to think about it." He grinned and joined the others.

The Battler turned to stare at the sea, '_What could this feeling be…?_' He wondered as a picture of Yellow's gentle face appeared in his mind.

* * *

It felt like an eternity after Lugia came and appeared before the two dex holders of Johto. The two could not sleep because of the legendary beast. As well from insomnia, the two have not moved from the position that Lugia sent them to.

"Silver…?" Silver turned his head from Lugia to Crystal, "Do you…?" She turned pink to which Silver looked at her with curious-filled interest, "Do you think you can get off of me?" She asked as she noticed that he was completely on top of her when Lugia made its grand entrance.

It was the Trader's turn to flush pink before complying with the Catcher's request. He apologized and sat next to her, "How will we get out of here…?" He whispered to the girl.

Crystal frowned before she stood up and approached the legendary bird, "Lugia, what is it that you want with us?" She asked of the guardian of the seas.

Lugia in response frowned as its head turned to a direction to the west. It confused both of the dex holders. The legendary beast knew that the two could not understand it. Lugia then dipped its head and motioned for them to hop on.

"Lugia wants us to… ride it?" Silver asked in disbelief.

"If it'll get us out." Crystal shrugged as she got on, "Are you coming or are you going to stay?" She asked him with a slight frown.

The Trader eyed Lugia carefully before he released a sigh, "Alright then." He stated as he approached the bird Pokémon. Silver sat behind Crystal and wrapped his arms around her waist to which she tensed, "It's so I won't fall." He explained, not wanting her to get the wrong idea in her head before Lugia took off into the depths of the water.

* * *

By now in the early morning, Lance and Yellow had already left the house. Yellow was sleepily holding onto Lance's waist while his focus was on their next destination. They left at an early time though they managed not to cause any suspicion within Viridian City.

Right now they were over the Indigo Plateau which caused Lance to slightly frown at the sight. His mind wandered to the other three elites that he used to battle alongside. This was when the four, rather three, wanted to eradicate most of the humans they deemed "horrible" for the benefit of Pokémon everywhere.

Many had opposed of the idea even from within. Bruno wished that he was not a part of the horrible plan. Lorelei had to take some time to absorb and accept it while Agatha was all for it. Lance was the mastermind behind it especially since he was the leader of the Elite Four.

However, Lance's plan would have fully initiated if he had managed to keep Lugia under his control. It was all thanks to Yellow, the girl sitting behind him at the moment, who managed to foil his plans. After that nasty blast, Lance disappeared so that he could investigate more on Lugia and why he managed to lose control.

Instead of thinking hard on his actions, mostly, his true goal, which now needed the involvement of Yellow, was-

"Lance…?" Lance broke away from his thoughts and turned his attention towards the young Healer behind him, "Are you alright…?" She asked half sleepily while trying to concentrate on whatever she might say.

This was a problem at times. Yellow could never control what she might say to anyone when she was half awake. This was apparent especially when one time she tried to stay awake with Red when he was searching for a runaway Pokémon from Professor Oak's lab. She nearly… well, she was glad that they caught the Pokémon before she managed to say it.

Lance frowned as he pinched the gap between his eyebrows, "Yeah…" He answered lowly, "Just a bad night…" He answered in a tone that told her not to ask more questions.

As they flew past the Indigo Plateau, the Healer noticed some rough turbulence to which she found suspicious that Lance already knew how to deal with it. However, she realized that they were approaching their destination soon. Instantly, Lance told his Dragonite to speed up and Yellow held on tighter.

Faster and faster, Yellow's amber eyes widened as she noticed that they were headed to a city or rather small village surrounded by rocky mountains. They slowly halted to a stop. Yellow released her grip around Lance's waist and noted that they had landed in front of the gym of Blackthorn City.

"Ah, Lance…" After Lance got off of his Dragonite, the two Viridian trainers stared at the entrance of the gym, "You're late." Clair, Blackthorn gym leader, crossed her arms and stared at him with friendly though serious deep blue eyes.

* * *

'_Where could Yellow be now…?_' Red thought as his hands were stuffed in his pockets while his eyes were staring straight down. He was not paying any attention to the group's conversations. He found that solving the problems that stirred in his chest were more important and finding Yellow of course.

"Red, did you hear?" Red tore from his thoughts and noticed that everyone was staring at him, "Are you going?" Jasmine asked with a worried expression and concerned tone.

Red wore a confused look, "Sorry, I guess I was deep in thought…" He chuckled.

"That's a first…" Red quickly glared at Green though his friend just smirked back at him.

Jasmine giggled at Green's comment before responding to Red, "There's going to be a festival at Blackthorn City. The Festival of Dragons or so it's called." She answered, "Everyone seems interested so I just wanted to ask." She nodded her head.

'_Blackthorn…_' Red pondered on the city's name.

"It might be a smart idea to go considering that Clair has to be there and that she's Lance's direct cousin." Green advised, "He might go to her if he wants to go into hiding again." He pointed out.

It was then that Red wore a determined look, "When is the festival?" He turned to Jasmine.

Everyone turned their attention to the Olivine gym leader, "It's going to be a week from today." She nodded her head, "So, have you decided who you're going to go with?" Jasmine inquired.

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"What I meant was that 'do you have a date'?" Jasmine responded, "It's tradition to find a date or companion to be with at the Festival of Dragons." She started, "This is because people find misfortune if they don't have anyone to be with." She finished her explanation.

Gold immediately smirked and brought himself up to the teenager, "So Jasmine, do you have someone in mind~?" He asked though underlying hints for Jasmine to pick him.

The brunette giggled, "Of course I do." Gold smiled widely, "Emerald asked me when we were talking about the festival this morning so he asked and I answered 'yes'." Gold quickly gave a glare to his junior dex holder as he crossed his arms to which Jasmine watched him obliviously.

"You're too slow man." Emerald widely grinned.

The Hatcher then turned his attention to Blue, "So…" He grinned.

Blue smirked then released a sigh, "Sorry, I don't go with younger men." She commented to which she caught Green roll his eyes.

Gold frowned at her response and turned to Sapphire, "Don't even try." Ruby threatened as he swiftly took her hand in his which made Sapphire's eyes widen and her cheeks pink.

"Wait, do you remember?" Sapphire swiftly asked him.

Ruby pursed his lips together, "I don't recall what you're going on about." He answered her.

The wild child clenched her fists together before tearing her hand out of Ruby's grip, "Fine." She retorted, "Gold!" She called out to him.

Ruby's eyes went wild when she called his name. He quickly took her hand once more, "Wait!" Sapphire's eyes went wild, "Maybe… Maybe I might remember if you don't go with that wild beast." He glared at his Johto senior dex holder.

"Hey!" Gold complained before he turned his attention to the sea, "Hey guys…" Everyone turned their attention to the sea, "Do you see that?" He questioned them to which everyone started to freak out.

"Gyara!" Red declared as he noticed his water Pokémon coming up fast along with Silver's water Pokémon.

"Silver!" Blue exclaimed as she ran towards the now slowly halting water Pokémon, "Silver! Crystal!" She quickly wrapped her arms around her little brother figure.

Gold softly smiled at his two Johto companions, '_They're safe…_' He started to wonder how they were brought back to safety.

As everyone paid their complete attention to the two Johto trainers, they missed a large shadow swimming in the shallow parts of the seas.

* * *

"Lance…" Clair sighed as she placed her cup of tea down, "I don't know if she can go inside even with my approval." She pointed out as she tried to reason with him.

The next destination for Lance's training schedule was the Dragons' Den in Blackthorn City. The reason he arrived at the gym was because he needed Clair's approval. However, according to her, he would need more to get Yellow inside and approved to go inside the very den.

Lance took a sip of his tea while Yellow sat next to him in awkwardness, "Just so long as you approve her. I'll try my best with Grandfather." He responded with a stressed sigh.

Clair frowned then turned it to Yellow, "You know what you're risking, right Lance?" She questioned him, "With your relationship with Grandfather and her-"

"Enough Clair." Lance stopped her in mid-sentence, "I know what I'm risking. If there are consequences, I'll take it." He shook his head as his mind thought of the countless possibilities of bringing an outsider to train inside the Dragons' Den.

Yellow stared at her twiddling thumbs while she bit her bottom lip. What kind of consequences would he go through? Is it even worth going through horrible punishment for her sake? Then again, he did beat her the first week of training. However, she was not one to advocate revenge no matter how bad the person was to her.

Lance stood up and left the room for a bit. Clair took this opportunity to talk to the girl in privacy, "I don't know what makes Lance so interested in you." She sneered, "If he gets severely punished or hurt, I hope it'll be in your subconscious. I don't enjoy seeing my brother getting hurt." She threatened.

The Healer frowned in response, "It's his decision for doing these types of things. I don't see how I could influence them. I know that I'm not important enough to influence any decisions he might make." She tried to reason out.

Instead of a returned sneer, Clair released a chuckle, "You don't get Lance do you?" Yellow stared at her with a confused look, "During your training session under him, I've managed to talk to him and from what I can tell, he-"

"Clair." Lance called out from the doorway with his arms crossed.

Clair smirked at him before excusing herself from the table. Before she left, she managed to whisper, "Well, I can say that she sure does resemble and act like-"

"Are you going to take us or not?" The dragon master impatiently asked her.

"In a while." Clair shrugged, "I have to get ready. You know, I'll have to present her and especially you to Grandfather." With that, the Blackthorn gym leader left the room.

Lance approached yellow and sat down on the table in front of the young Healer, "So, what did you and my cousin talk about?" He inquired.

Truth be told, he was really curious. It's true that he held conversations with the blue-haired woman while training Yellow. However, some of those conversations he did not want Yellow to know about. If anything, Clair can over exaggerate most of their conversations they hold over the Pokégear.

Yellow stared in her tea cup, trying to avoid his intense amber eyes before answering, "Well, she implied that I might have some sort of influence on your decisions." She turned pink from her embarrassing answer, "But, I know that's not true so you can forget what I said!" She shook her head before she reached out to grab her cup.

However, the blonde felt her wrist stop in midair in that same warm and soft hand. She dared herself to look at the owner of that said hand. Once she did, her heart started to race faster than usual when her soft amber eyes met his intense ones.

"Clair really does know me…" Lance mused as he started to caress the girl's wrist. He felt himself smirk when he saw Yellow's reaction, "You did not know that? How amusing…" He slightly chuckled while staring at the teenager's face.

Damn, there he was, doing it again! Just like last night, he was doing that… that… that thing again! What was he doing to her that made her shake? What was it about his actions that made her insides twinge and her body shiver? Why was she even allowing herself to blush and tense up like that? She should not allow him to be doing this to her! … but she does not know she keeps allowing him to do this.

Yellow had enough sensibility to break the grasp that Lance had on Yellow's wrist, "Well…" She stared at her wrist while she rubbed it with her own hand, "I figured that I was not an important person to you." She kept her eyes focusing on her wrist.

Lance kept a steady look at her before they were interrupted by Clair, "Alright, I hope that I'm interrupting any moment here but I'm ready to go." She mused with sly eyes, "Oh yes, before we go, I have to make sure that um, Amber-"

"It's 'Yellow'." Lance corrected with a small sigh.

Clair grinned, "Alright, 'Yellow', I need to make sure she is presentable in front of Grandfather. So… Lance, I hope you won't mind watching the gym for a bit. I'll just take Yellow with me. I really need to replace those rags she calls 'clothes'." She proceeded and took Yellow along with her, "And please do get your butt off of my table." She pointed out before both girls left the building.

As the two girls left, Lance ran a hand across his red hair before clenching his fists, '_What… What is she doing to me…?_' He frowned and swiftly shoved his hand in his red jacket pocket before heading to the gym area.

* * *

"So, are you going to be alright?" Gold asked his two friends.

The two Johto dex holders were wrapped in towels, shivering the dripping cold water on their bodies. They were brought inside the bedroom place of the Lighthouse in Olivine, "Y-Yeah…" Silver blew some warm breath into his hands so that he could warm himself up.

Blue frowned as had to watch him in this condition, "Silver, take it a little easy please…" She advised him.

Gold looked around then sat next to Crystal on the bed and helped warm her up, "T-Thanks Gold." The Catcher responded with a soft smile.

"So, um, all of us were invited to go to the Festival of the Dragons in Blackthorn City. It might help us find Yellow." Gold started, "Though, we're expected to find companions or dates so… would you like to accompany me to the festival?" He asked her.

Crystal's eyes unconsciously darted to Silver though he did not look back but only kept his gaze at his older sister figure, '_Does he still…?_' She wondered before she gave her attention back to Gold, "I'd love to." She answered him.

However, unknown to the Catcher, the Trader was able to listen in on their conversation. Once he heard her answer he sighed to himself before he looked at Blue, "Blue…? Do you have anyone to accompany you?" He asked her.

Blue smiled at him, "I'll go with you." She responded to which caused Crystal and Green to stare in bewilderment.

'_Does… Does he still have those old feelings for her…?_' Crystal pondered to herself.

In the same thoughts, Silver asked as well, '_Does she like him still even though she rejected him before…?_' He thought.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Not much to say about this but just keep supporting this fic!_

_Remember to please R&R!_

_Laterz :3 33333_

**_MiumiGirl Out!_**


End file.
